Slide switches in and of themselves, are known. For example, Japanese laid-open utility model No. 50-23681, discloses a switch having a movable contact leaf performing its switching function by rightward/leftward pivotal movements. Lug leaves are located on the center of each side of the movable contact leaf and are semi-circular or V-shaped. A movable leaf receptor on which the movable contact leaf is placed is formed of a thin elastomeric plate and includes right/left riser surfaces which are bent inwardly at an acute angle. A bent curved surface is formed on a broken-away part of the right/left riser surfaces of the receptor, and an inclined surface is formed on the upper part of the riser surfaces so that the receptor can hold the movable contact leaf.
The prior art, as evidenced by the above-discussed Japanese laid-open utility model No. 50-236781, in which a conductive receptor with a U-shape section holds a movable contact leaf so that the leaf does slip from the receptor, relates to a slide switch whereby the movable contact leaf performs a "seesaw" motion with a fixed contact leaf as a supporting point so as to make and break contact with the fixed contact leaf in response to reciprocal movements of an actuating knob. Therefore, such a slide switch arrangement forms a current path through many contact parts and caulked terminals. As a result, electric current flows from the lead wire extended sequentially from one pole of a power supply along a path established by the caulked terminal, the conductive receptor, the movable contact leaf, the fixed contact leaf, the other caulked terminal, the lead wire, a load, and then finally to the other pole of the power supply.
The current path established by such a switch has caused problems where the slide switch is used for a large current path even with low voltage. For example, Joule heat is generated due to contact resistance at the contact parts and the caulked part of the caulked terminals as described above. The use of many component parts and caulking as described above, moreover, results in a complex arrangement, leading to difficulties in handling, with decreased productivity and increased cost.
It is towards providing a solution to these problems that the present invention is directed.